1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been known. A particular example is an LCD of active matrix type, which comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) for controlling connection between a data line and a pixel electrode (a display electrode) for every pixel to thereby control display for each pixel.
A vertical alignment type of LCD, in which control of liquid crystal alignment is important, is also known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-311383, for example, discloses formation of concaves and convexes on the surface of each pixel where it contacts liquid crystal, to therewith control the alignment of the liquid crystal.
The present invention aims to enable efficient manufacturing of a liquid crystal device having an electrical conductive film with a concave formed thereon.
According to the present invention, a photosensitive resin is exposed twice using two different masks before developing such that convexes of two different depths are formed on the resin. This enables reduction of the number of steps required to form convexes of two different depths.
In particular, a convex (a through hole) having one depth is used to constitute a contact hole, that communicates a thin film transistor and an electrical conductive film (a display electrode) of a size corresponding to a pixel, and a convex having another depth is used as a convex formed on the picture electrode. Moreover, the sloping surface of the convex is utilized to control the alignment of liquid crystals.